


fuck you, you & you

by allthelostsouls



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Iggy Mandy and Lip fucking it up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelostsouls/pseuds/allthelostsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard a married couple complain because they can't have sex/privacy as often as they want because they're scared their kids might hear them or just walk in on them? Yeah, well, twist it up a bit and you'll get Ian and Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you, you & you

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: "Prompt: Iggy Ian Mickey and Mandy are the only ones living in the M-household and everyone keeps walking in on Mick and Ian bein either mushy or sexy time EVERYWHERE and it's lol"
> 
> I can't write sexy times for shit. Hope you still like this, though. Thank you for sending me prompts! :) I don't re-read my fics so if you see any errors, let me know and I'll fix it right away.

Fuck you, Iggy and Mandy. And fuck you, too, Lip.

*

When all was set and done, Ian ‘moved in’ with Mickey (more like, hang out all the time at the Milkovich household. They haven’t put labels on anything and they sure as fuck ain’t going to any time soon), Iggy came back home and Mandy—she never really left. So it’s the four of them in the house and Mickey just couldn’t understand how the fuck they couldn’t catch a break.

*

Mickey’s words get stuck in his throat when Ian pushes him against the wall, his tongue pushing the words even lower in Mickey’s system. His hands are everywhere—touching arms and neck and hips—, his mouth sucking and biting, and Mickey makes this embarrassing noise when Ian puts his hand down his pants. He tries to take his shirt off and then tries to take Ian’s shirt off and then he just lets his hand fall back while moaning, giving up. Ian laughs and stops all movement which makes Mickey grunt in disagreement. He presses his fingers hard against Ian’s skin to keep him in place and sighs in relief when Ian’s mouth is on him again. They push their pants down and fall back into bed, Ian on top of him, both moaning loud when Mickey closes his legs around Ian’s hips. Suddenly Mickey’s mouth feels dry and his body is on fire, and then Ian moves his hips slowly making everything even worse. Or better, he’s not sure. Because they could totally be fucking right now if they didn’t have any underwear and Mickey will never admit it but he’s kind of desperate at this point. They’ve never been into foreplay that much so all of this is new to him. He’s biting Ian’s neck asking him to fucking fuck him already when the door swings open.

“I fucking knew it,” Iggy practically screams and their bodies relax when they realize it’s just Iggy but tense up again once they remember what they were doing a second ago. Iggy throws his head back a little, looking at the hallway and yells, “Ay, yo, Mandy! Fucking pay up, princess, I told you he was a fucking bottom!”

Iggy laughs a little when he sees the horror in Mickey’s face, who’s staring up at Ian, his finger pressing down hard on his skin prohibiting him to move. Iggy crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe and just looks at Mickey with a devilish smile for a second or two. The second the words come out of Iggy’s mouth, Mickey knows he’s not having sex today and that Iggy’s not leaving any time soon, “So, do you always bottom or you get to top sometimes?”

Fuck you, Iggy.

*

It’s laundry day.

Its laundry day and Mickey’s grumpy as fuck because he hates doing shit like this. His personal hygiene has improved quite a lot if he’s being honest but why the fuck does he has to wash her sister’s dirty fucking thongs as well? Or Iggy’s shit stained boxers for that matter.

His mood suddenly changes when the redhead walks in trough the front door singing and Mickey doesn’t even take the time to listen so he can register the words and know what he’s singing. Mickey catches Ian’s soft _hi_ with his mouth and he’s pretty fucking proud of himself when he undoes Ian’s pants and pushes them down with one hand.  


Mickey drops to his knees and Ian lets out a broken, “ _Fuck_.” And Mickey thinks they won, he really thinks they're actually going to—

“YOU HAVE A FUCKING ROOM TO DO THIS SHIT IN, YOU ANIMALS,” Mandy screams. Mickey turns around in panic and finds his sister with both hands covering her face and he’s so fucking glad for that. He stands up —Ian leans down to steal a quick harsh kiss while fixing himself—, and disappears out of sight as fast as he can. He’d let Ian take this one as he sits on the washing machine and then the dryer waiting without rush for them to finish their cycle. The whole time he’s there, he thinks:

Fuck you, Mandy.

*

Sunday morning, Ian and Mickey have a moment.

It’s nothing sexual, which is weird because they haven’t been able to have sex in days and they’re finally alone and they’re usually horny as fuck. So like, it kind of makes Mickey’s heart race because he’s so not used to any of this things and he feels so exposed he wants to run and hide. But its Ian right next to him, staring back at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he just can’t. He won’t. He’s allowed to have this. He’s allowed to be happy.

“Good morning,” Ian mouths at him and moves a little bit closer. Close enough to feel Mickey’s warmth but not too close to not be able to see him clearly. And it’d be a damn shame not to be able to stare into those blue eyes.

“Mornin’,” Mickey mouths back and Ian can barely see it but he smiles at him anyways. And it’s Mickey who closes the space in between them and finally decides to kiss him. It’s closed mouthed and short but so sweet it leaves Ian’s head spinning and the word _closer_ bouncing around his head but all he does is rest his hand against Mickey’s cheek. Mickey kisses the inside of it and smiles smugly when he feels Ian’s heartbeat quicken.

“Shut up,” Ian mumbles rolling his eyes and the blood stops flowing through his veins for a moment when Mickey starts laughing. He’s so in love with this boy, he feels like screaming. “Mickey,” he sighs once Mickey’s done laughing. He raises his eyebrows at him as saying _yes, I’m listening_. Ian bites his lip as saying _I love you_. And the corners of Mickey’s mouth turn upwards a bit as saying _I know. I do, too. I love you. I love you, too_. Ian opens his mouth and he’s actually going to say it this time, “I—”

“Fascinating,” Lip murmurs from the door and Mickey loses it.

“Ay, the fuck you think you doin’?” He starts. “We fuckin’ zoo animals or some shit for you to be starin’ like that? The fuck you doin’ here, anyway?”

“I—“

“I don’t fuckin’ wanna know, you dumbass,” Mickey interrupts him and he’s holding himself up on his elbow now. Almost as if he was ready to jump out the bed and beat the shit out of Lip. He wanted nothing but to do just that. “Get the fuck outta here.”

Lip puts both hands up as sign of surrender and walks out, closing the door behind him. Ian tells Mickey he was probably here to check on him and try to talk to Mandy and Mickey replies _I don’t fuckin’ care_ against his mouth and there’s no heat behind the words. He kisses Ian and it tastes like _I love you, I love you, you know I love you, I love you_ , but the moment's gone so they don’t say it out loud.

Fuck you, Lip. 

Fuck you for interrupting but thank you for not interrupting them the rest of the morning.

Sunday morning, Mickey and Ian can finally catch a break.

**Author's Note:**

> [xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com](http://xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com) \- send me prompts, or ask me to stop writing. Whatever makes you happy.
> 
>    
> Go. Listen to it if you haven't. [_Baby Come Home_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM2d28lBM3k) by Scissor Sisters. The day I post a fic with the same name as that song and obviously inspired by it, that's the day I'll stop listening to it and reblogging it and putting the link here.  
>  (I'm not sure, tho. I'm weak, so I'm not making any promises.)


End file.
